Truth or Dare Nigga!
by BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009
Summary: Huey,Jazmine,Riley,and Cindy play an interesting game of Truth or Dare. What happens when Riley and Cindy spill one of Jazmine's secrets?


Truth or Dare, Nigga!

"**I can't believe this was supposed to scare me, a prison full of b*tch ass niggas. And Tom yous a b*tch ass nigga too cuz' all you did was run"**

**-Riley Freeman, A Date With The Booty Warrior**

"BOOOO! That game's for homos, b*tch! ", shouted twelve year old Riley Freeman. "OW nigga!, he said after being hit in the head by a fourteen year old Huey Freeman. "What did I say about calling Jazmine a b*tch?", he said, glaring at him. "A'ight fine…ho" "Reezy!", Cindy said. "Then what do you wanna play?", she asked. Riley thought about it. "I wanna play Scarface wit like 18 Columbian drug lords wit b*tches. Huey, Jazmine, and Cindy just stared at Riley. "What?", he asked. "We ain't doin' no gay s*it like dat", Cindy responded. "Well I wanna see Ms. Jazzy ova hur, and mah gay ass flesh and blood to spill dey guts out. Truth or Dare anyone?", he suggested. "That'll do.", Jazmine said. Huey nodded. "Fine wit me", Cindy said. "A'ight, who goin' first?". There was silence. "Ok, y'all some b*tches. Jazzy gurl, you go.", Cindy replied. Cindy put an empty Coke bottle in the middle of them. Jazmine turned to Huey and said, "Huey, truth or dare?". "Truth". Riley shouted, "'BOOOO! Nigga you suck. Pick dare!" They ignored him and Jazmine asked, "What do you dream about?". "Um…", he started. "He be dreamin bout bein on top of you, he be all moanin and shit, Oh God I was dyin, nigga, and he got his goo all ova my eyes dey was burnin and I had to go unscrew the fire hydrant to get it out, oh and no homo", Riley said. Huey kicked him in his leg. "OW!" "You know that's not true", Huey said, not noticing the blush on Jazmine's face. "I dream about "the Revolution mostly." Riley interrupted, "Ay, nigga, you lookin' kinda gay right now. Just sayin". Huey glared at him. Cindy turned to Riley and asked, "A'ight, Young Reezy, truth or dare?". "Dare." "I dare you to unbraid yo hair and wear it like I do until tomorrow." Riley just sat there and stared. Jazmine giggled, while Huey smirked. Riley did it anyway, muttering curses under his breath. Cindy was now on the floor dying. "A'ight everybody shut the f*ck up!" "Ok, ok I'm done, whoo!" Cindy wiped a tear from her eye. "Just some ol' bulls*it anyway." Huey asked, "Jazmine, truth or dare?". "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Jazmine started blushing crazy. "Yes", she answered quickly. "Who?", he inquired. Jazmine smiled. "I'm not telling", she said. "S*it I will! Who one of da gayest niggas we know?", Cindy hinted. Huey and Riley looked puzzled. "Oh duh!", Riley said. "Huey", he said bluntly. Jazmine's mouth dropped as she dragged Cindy to the kitchen with her, who was full on laughing. "Cindy are you crazy?" "Um, I don't think so", Cindy replied still laughing. "Why would you just-" "Jazzy, relax gurl, I'm just f*ckin witchu. Besides Huey needed to know anyway." "Not like that!" Meanwhile back in the living room. "Riley, I already know what you're thinking, you better not dare me to kiss Jazmine." "Uhh, nigga you gay", he said simply. "I'm serious", he warned glaring at Riley. "Ai'ght fine", he said defeated. Jazmine and Cindy came back and sat back down. Riley spun the bottle. It landed on Huey. "Ok, Mr. Angela Gayvis, I dare you to kiss Jazmine.", Riley said smirking. Huey's eyes shot out of his head. "NO!" "I'm starting to think yo ass is gay, Huey", Cindy said. "Oh, come on quit acting like a baby, it's only one kiss, what are you afraid?" Jazmine said with a knowing smile. "No, I'm not afraid Jazmine shut up!" "Then prove it!", she challenged. Huey stood up, pulled Jazmine up by her hand into a deep kiss. After about seven seconds later, Huey finally broke the kiss and sat back down, with a tinge of red on his cheeks, Jazmine stood there speechless. "Ok, I think I'm done for the night, come on Huey let's walk Jazzy and C-Murph home." The four made their way out. Riley took Cindy home while Huey walked Jazmine to her home. "Well, good night Jazmine", he said. He turned to leave. "Wait!", he heard her call. He turned around to be knocked over. "Jazmine what are you-?", his sentence was cut short because Jazmine softly kissed Huey on the lips. His eyes grew wide, but slowly closed as he began kissing back. They finally broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes. They got up and Huey spoke first. "So, do you wanna like, go...out?". Jazmine smiled wide. "YES YES YES", she practically screamed and hugged him. "Okay, Jazmine you can let go", he said. She didn't say anything, she was too happy. He sighed and picked up his arms to hug her back for once. Their calm aura surrounding them was interrrupted by a familiar voice. "GET IT IN, NIGGA!", Riley's voice rang. They broke apart. Huey quickly pecked her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow", he told her. He soon ran after Riley. "RILEY", Huey yelled, while Riley was running and laughing. "Thank me later, ha-ha!", he said to his brother. That night, Huey peacefully dreamt of Jazmine. Riley was shown sleeping with goggles over his eyes.

**WHOO! DONE! I'm starting off slow with oneshots, the next story I do will be longer. I had a little help from my twin brother, so y'all give him his props. **

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
